Arca Jeth
| especie =Arkaniano/SephiStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2 | genero =Masculino | altura = | pelo =Blanco, ligeramente gris''Tales of the Jedi 1: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 1'' | ojos =Blancos | era =Era de la Antigua República |piel=Clara''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' | afiliacion =*República Galáctica **Orden Jedi }} Arca Jeth fue un antiguo Maestro Jedi protector del planeta Arkania, que fundó una academia Jedi en el mismo planeta. Fue el maestro de Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma y Tott Doneeta. Era conocido por ser uno de los Jedi más sabios, además de ser el primer Jedi en usar el poder de la meditación de combate. Biografía Arca Jeth sirvió a la República Galáctica durante la Gran Revolución Droide ocurrida en el 4.015 ABY en Coruscant y durante la Guerra de las Bestias de Onderon. Durante la Gran Revolución Droide desarrolló una técnica de la Fuerza que permitía a los Jedi destruir a los droides con la Fuerza.También formó parte de un destacamento de Jedi por petición de la República Galáctica en el Consorcio de Hapes, para eliminar a los Guerreros de Lorell que habían estado atacando esta parte de la galaxia. Arca Jeth ayudó a limpiar de la presencia Sith del planeta Arkania. Cuando la especie Arkaniana se trasladó a este planeta para convertirlo en su mundo, Arca Jeth estableció un centro de entrenamiento Jedi en el planeta. Durante una ceremonia de graduación, Arca envió a sus aprendices Ulic y Cay Qel-Droma y Tott Doneeta para acabar con la Guerra Civil, durante los acontecimientos de El Alzamiento de Freedon Nadd, en Onderon. Durante el conflicto Arca tuvo que intervenir en el para salvar a sus aprendices. Después del conflicto Arca asistió al Cónclave de Deneba en el cual se debatía que debían hacer los Jedi frente a los acontecimientos de Exar Kun. Mientras se celebraba el Cónclave, este fue asaltado por fuerzas droides de la secta Sith Krath, y Arca fue herido durante la lucha y murió en los brazos de Ulic-Qel-Droma, el cual juró vengar la muerte de su maestro. Según algunas afirmaciones Arca creó su propio Holocrón que supuestamente fue enterrado con él. Años después fue encontrado por Tionne Solusar en los comienzos de la Nueva Orden Jedi. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi 5: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 3'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 2: The Search for Peace'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 3: Homecoming'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 4: The Trials of a Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 5: Master'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2'' *''Adascorp Fiscal Period Financial Report and Outlook: Field Report: Project Black Harvest'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 50: Demon, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama }} Fuentes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook '' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Arkanianos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Pre-Ruusan Categoría:Híbridos casi-humanos Categoría:Guardianes Jedi